


Olicity's cabin adventures

by Anayrob



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Cabin, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayrob/pseuds/Anayrob
Summary: After Oliver and Felicity settle down in the cabin they find an interesting object on their balcony - a hot tub. What happens after is only for the hardcore fans to read.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak - Relationship, Olicity, Oliver Queen - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Olicity's cabin adventures

May 14th 2019,

''What now" asks Felicity.

Oliver looks at her with so much love and admiration. He can't believe after everything that happened this year that they finally have time to just be the two of them. No one will rely on them to keep a city safe or fight bad people and crazy sisters, or be stuck in a cycle of violence. No, here it can be just him and her....and their unborn daughter who Oliver couldn't wait to meet. Everytime he looked at Felicity's belly this overwhelming sensession would hit him. How did he get so lucky?

''Well I know this isn't a tropical paradise, but we never did take our honeymoon'' - that's all he wanted. To just be with her.

''Well we can look around this place and unpack, oh and clean, we definitely need to clean this place, because it looks like no one ever did it before and i'm not staying in a dirty - ''  
Before she could finish her sentence Oliver grabbed her by the waist and gave her a big, deep kiss. One that could spread sparks through Felicity's entire body.

''WOW'' she sighed. '' That was nice''

''I love you'' he whispered in her ear.

'' I love you too'' she chuckled with this innoncent laugh of hers that always warmed Oliver's heart.

'' Okay now let's unpack''

'' I will unpack the kitchen and you can start with our bedroom'' he loved her to death but he would never let her near his kitchen stuff.

''Sounds good to me'' and she headed to find their bedroom.

Abour 30 minutes later Felicity came out looking excited.

''Heeey. Guess what I found''

''What'' Oliver wondered what gave her this grinny look on her face.

''Turns out this cabin isn't so bad after all. Come and see for yourself''

She took him to their bedroom. It looked like a normal room so Oliver couldn't understand what made her so happy. Was the wifi better here?

''Look on the balcony silly''

''Oh'' he opened the balcony door and what he saw really did surprise him. 

''A hot tub?'' he asked shyly.

''Yeah, told you the cabin isn't that bad. Apparently A.R.G.U.S know how to have fun'' 

''We should try it tonight''

''Definetely. But first can we eat, I'm starving'' after thirty minutes of unboxing clothes she hit the tired button. But hey she's five months pregnant, so Oliver understood.

Later that evening 

''Dinner was delicious. Thank you. Your chicken cordon bleu is the best'' 

''I'm glad you liked it honey'' he always liked it when she finished all of her food. 

''Well I'm going to freshen up now'' she gave him a little kiss ''and i- um, I'm going to be waiting for you on the balcony'' 

''I'll be right there'' he smiled at her.

Oliver finished washing the dishes and headed to their bedroom. When he walked out on the balcony Felicity was setting up the hot tub. It was a nice summer evening. The sun was setting down and the viw of Bloomfield was gorgeous.

''We don't have any swimwear though'' said Oliver.

''Who neads clothes it's just us'' she started undressing herself. She threw away her top and then her jeans. She was standing there with just her red, lacy underwear and her pregnant belly. Oliver couldn't help but admire this woman's beauty. He followed her and took off his clothes as well except he was fully naked. 

She got in the hot tub to test the water.

''It's amazing'' she said. He got in the water as well.

''See, this is nice'' she smiled at him. The summer breeze was blowing her hair. She put it in a bun. He loved when her hair was up. 

''I love you so much'' he said and softly kissed her.

''I love you too'' she returned the kiss and straddled him so she was on top. She took it off and threw it on the floor. He was playing with her back. She was so small, her body fit in his hands perfectly. Then she slowly stood up so Oliver could take off her bikini. They continued to passiontely kiss. Their lips were yearnig for the other and their tongues were locked inside thr kiss. Oliver moved his lips from hers to her neck. He was tickling her with his beard and she was chuckling as she has holding onto his arms. He grabbed her waist and pressed her onto him. Their bodies started moving. She moaned quietly at his ear. They had never had hot tub sex before. It was nice to experience something for the first time together. He was moving his hands from her back, to her waist and her butt snd back to her neck. He wanted her as close to him as possible. Having sex with her was more than that. It was a physical and emotional connection he wanted only with her. Their souls were made for each other.

''This is all I've ever wanted'' he broke their kiss. 

''Having sex in a hot tub?'' she asked.

''No'' he laughed. That laugh was only reserved for the love of his life and no one else. ''This. Being with you. I want to be with you. Forever. That's all I've ever wanted''

''Me too'' she smiled at him and kissed him again. She loved kissing him.

''You know, i always dreamt about us being together, but it always felt like that was all. A dream. And now we are here. Together. And we are having a baby and I just feel so-''

''Shush'' she interupted him.

''What?'' he shifted his eyes at her.

''Oliver, the baby is kicking'' she laughed.

''What? let me feel it'' 

He pressed his hand at her belly. She was still straddling him. One hand was holding his face, and the other - their daughter.

''Oh my god, she's moving'' his eyes were filling with tears, which he was going to blaim on the steam coming from the hot tub, because he was still not the most emotionally opened person, although he definetely had grown thanks to her.

''Yeah, well, I guess our movements and the hot bubbles woke her up'' she smiled and looked at his eyes. They were deep blue and so full of love for her and their baby girl.

''I love you both more than I could ever put into words'' he pressed his forehead on hers and just stared at her body. God, he loved her so much he felt like his heart was going to explode.


End file.
